starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaroc Blackett (Timeline B)
(These events take place in Pre 4th Sith War Era)Zaroc was born upon Bespin with a mother trying to hide from a abusive husband, Zaroc would grow up with 2 other siblings and would later in life don the mask of Omega as the freer of worlds from the oppressive Empire. And would defeat the dark lord Wirlokk by trapping him and himself on the fortress to spend eternity. Later on Zaroc and Wirlokk managed to leave the fort after Wirlokk forced Zaroc to serve him once more. Background Originally born on the planet Bespin, Zaroc grew up with his sister and brother Nina and Jhan Blacket. With mother dead and Father in jail at the age of 16, young Zaroc grew up as the troubled child, Jhan joined in the Empire Military Program at a young age so he lost contact with him and Nina left with him. All alone in the world Zaroc went off on his own into the Empire Capitol of Coruscant, there he applied into a low class college where he became a accomplished politician. One day he met a woman while walking down the street, she had recently been beaten by Imperial Troopers for not "showing her stuff" so Zaroc walked her to a clinic for treatment, the woman told him her name was Anna, with that she thanked him and went inside,This wouldn't be the last time they would meet, They would meet and talk with one another for the next year, but it was not meant to last, ---- 2 days after last seeing each other, he found in the news a woman named Anna was found dead with 5 blaster wounds to the head and chest but no blaster was found. Running off to see for himself he went to the crime scene, he studied the area for a few minutes before he found a blaster in the alley she was found in. The blaster was Imperial, "A cover up... what kind of a government is this??" he thought, This would be the last straw for Zaroc. He soon gathered citizens throughout all of Coruscant who were tired of the Empire, and attacked, this battle would be known as The First Battle of Caedus Palace. The resistance forces moved upon the Caedus Palace, they quickly took out most towers within the first moments of the battle, as the fighting raged within the Palace Imperial Knights came out upon rebels and wiped them out with ease, one of these knights being Jhan Blacket, Zaroc finally realizing the Knights proved more then enough to wipe out his rabble roused troopers he attempted to sneak into the throne room and kill the Emporer himself, after initially sneaking in he was confronted by Imperial Knights claiming the Emporer fled long before he could've reached him, The Imperial Knights quickly overtook the baffled Zaroc and locked him away, Soon the Emporer came to his cell, after some small talk he offered Zaroc a high military position so he would not be killed, Zaroc took it on the promise that his Brother would not be notified on the identity of the leader of the attack thinking that at some point Zaroc could garner his brothers allegiance and take the Emporers life. Zaroc would fly through the ranks for his tactical skill eventually leading to the Empires first conflict with Ythnota Skywalker, a Sith Lord. This battle would be known as The First Battle of the 4th Sith War. It was a battle of Admirals for it took place in space, The ships opened their guns and fired, but sadly Zaroc would fail agaisnt Ythnota for his fleet was too much. Soon Zarocs ship was sent plummeting into the firey desolate planet of Mustafar from which they fought over, the ship crashed into a nearby mountain, hungry, tired, no hope, Zaroc lay upon the heap that was the bridge of his ship, he lay their for more then a hour when out of the dark smoke, came an old man, his name was Wirlokk, for reasons unknown to us, Wirlokk was their. He offered to help Zaroc in return, Zaroc would take upon something from him. Wirlokk said he sensed he wanted power. Before Zaroc could ask what this power was with speed not thought possible of old man jabbed his palm onto Zarocs left eye, a burning sensation came to Zaroc, painful burning. When the sensation everything he saw had an odd reddish hue. Wirlokk revealed that he had been given a power which he would not name, he was then taken onto his ship five miles from there. When he entered the ship he saw a woman, her name was Zyka Koland. After introductions were made Zaroc vowed to serve Wirlokk, and vowed to destroy the Empire. From that day forth he would be known as no other then as, Omega. ---- (This takes place during 4th Sith War) For the next couple years he would reach his goals of damaging the Empire with his ability to command people against their will all the way until the Events that take place in the RPG coverage of 4th Sith War. He leads the legion called the Centauri Forces One of the first events was his attack on Bespin which would be known as the Battle of Bespin Cloud City. Soon after this he fled to Tatooine after his confrontation of Imperial Knights on Bespin. He would spend the next few days overseeing smugglings for Wirlokk, After a assasination gone wrong on a Jedi named Tarkin, Omega did not find the reason too, he would head into Mos Eisley to meet Zyka for talks in the bar to find new hired guns, he would be confronted, for reasons to mad to grasp, by the very apprentice of Ythnota Skywalker, the man who destroyed his old life, Radhus. Radhus, sensing darkness within him, said Omega would burn not for his ideals, but for his ignorance. Baffled, Omega simply sat in his chair. Zyka soon walked in after to report for Wirlokk, as they spoke a droid came forth, saying his name was Rendros, a droid offering a ne battle droid for Omegas soldiers. After a test Rendros left for Omega to think it over. A couple minutes after this a show was in the process, without realizing what was going on, due to falling asleep, Omega did not know his brother Jhan and his lords wanted man Tarkin Solo were right there in front of him. After that affair he left for the back area of the cantina to buy toxic weaponry from a Twi-Lekian dealer. Soon after he would be confronted by Tarkin himself, not knowing that this man WAS Tarkin, he used his ability to force him to forget all of todays happenings, with that he ran off to a ship and head back for his Control Ship Othello. As time progressed he would later confront his brother on Othello along with allies he had made on his Control ship, Soon afterward Omega attempted to launch a missile to destroy Coruscant and the Empire with it, this however, failed and the missile was sent back at Othello. Once his brother and company fled the ship Omega launched himself and the bridge away from Othello just before explosion. Landing on Felucia Omega spent the next few days waiting for a pick up from Wirlokk, Wirlokk and been getting increasingly annoyed with Omegas failures. Some time later Omega would observe a battle between Wirlokk and Acheron, confused by the ending of it, he went to Wirlokk who ordered Omega to take the next step in the plan, doing so he started the Confederacy of Independent and United Systems, A.K.A The CIUS. Nearly 5 weeks after he would attack Coruscant only to be stopped by the Sith Lord Darth Morgoth, servant of Darth Acheron. And then only to end up being saved by the Tarkin Solo, apparently a Gray Jedi Master. Omega would soon encounter a dark sith with his brother at his side, Despill, the once kind Jedi Allana, from long ago in the Era LOTF. Weeks later he would go to Kamino under orders from Wirlokk to go searching for the mysterious dissapearance of Zyka Koland, unable to realize a civil war was breaking in Kamino, He found Zyka and Tarkin after Tarkin had taken a grievous wound from Shadow 300, who lied on the ground beside Tarkin, Omega promised to allow them to run, so they did, Omega took 300 aboard his ship and flew to Wirlokks base, 300 soon came-to and revealed Omegas treachery, While on Othello Omega soon found out a 4th Republic had been founded and the Empire had arrisen from hiding, Omega, distraught, decided to attack the Republic with the newly made Heron Carrier bomber cruiser. Soon after Omega was called to Wirlokks throne room, unaware of what has happened. Wirlokk attacked Omega viciously but luckily long ago Omega used his ability to control the crew allowing him time to escape, he would then flee on the Heron Carrier to Hoth and find a base left by the JIL, a long lost alliance of the jedi of old. He would free the jedi Grefty from a cryo tube and then search for Zyka. ---- But soon after they started, Kaminoen ships flew in and destroyed the Heron Carrier, Omega and Grefty were left for dead, they would spend months floating in space. Finally Omega got the Heron Carrier running again, flying off for Wirlokks Fortress, realizing that there is only one thing left for him to do. He would drop Grefty off back on Hoth before confronting Wirlokk, At the moment Wirlokk was using the CIUS to attack the Republic, crashing the Heron Carrier into the Fortress, forcing it into the Fortress's hyperdrive, Omega went to Wirlokk,confronting him. Meanwhile his Lt., Dalos, hooked up the Drives together. Omega revealed to Wirlokk he betrayd Wirlokk long ago because he had utter control of the Fortress when he first took the power and also showed he had found out what the Power was, The Grond Xeta. With that he stated he said he would have Wirlokk along with himself to repent for their crimes, for Eternity. Dalos activated the Drives, sending the Fortress hurdling, trapping them in the Fortress for all of time. Allowing the Republic to finally win the battle. Seconds before the ignition of the Drives Zaroc took off his mask, admitting to himself that there was never a need for Omega. After Zaroc left the window, he placed himself on Wirlokks Fortress, he began gloating to Wirlokk on how he had finished the job. But Wirlokk then revealed to Zaroc of how the givers of Xeta can command users who had been given it. Before Zaroc could do anything, WIrlokk used this to force Zaroc to stop the Fortress, and, to force Zaroc to serve him. Landing on Dantooine, Zaroc searched the holonet, finding the current year to be 4472. Wirlokk then buried his fort into the ground, leaving the courtyard and tunnel into the fort was the only visible thing. Personality and Abilities Zaroc would be considered as a cross between Anakin and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Along with being a Master Tactician Zaroc was the weilder of the Grond Zeta, a power given to him from Wirlokk, which allowed him to bend any mans will with eye contact, but the power only worked on them 3 times. Zaroc was reclusive and but always played swave whenever in a group. Zaroc loved his smaller sister Nina and his brother Jhan, but in the end he realized he could not be with them which lead to why he did what he did. (Zarocs Theme Song) Involvement He would appear in various places doing various things, watching, spying for Wirlokk, resisting the Empire, attacking or defending differing members of the storyline. Zaroc played as the first main Villain in 4th Sith War and became the one of the few Heroes of 4th Sith War. Strategy Because he is a master tactician at heart such a feat will not be easy, Best would be to force him into a 1 on 1 fight, if that is not doable then the only other choice would be to have the numbers to simply overwhelm him for his tactics with any number is quite high. Quotes "Why do you always do that Koland." "Yes Lord Wirlokk" "*Demonic Chuckle* All according to plan" "Fool!" * Link Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article